Poppy Tesberry
Origins Project: BERRY was run by the international corporation Jolten Ur, and its primary goal was to manufacture clones that could be used for organ harvesting for the rich. These clones could regenerate cells at a faster pace, with minimum resource consumption, thus creating a healthy body and preventing most unwanted mutations such as diseases or problems upon birth. Scientists utilized a formula named "BERRY", from which Poppy's surname was created. Tesberry, a combination of Test and Berry. Poppy was the result of the seventh run of clones, when the scientists began mixing different serums in order to achieve faster and better results. Poppy was supposed to be the ultimate product. Poppy is the clone of Potpourri Jolten, the daughter of Jolten Ur's founder. The young girl was diagnosed with early cancer, and in order to be able to acquire the perfect replacement for her dying organs, Jolten Ur began the project, and sought out to even enhance her abilities as a human being by genetically creating the "perfect tissue". Unfortunately for the company, their plans where brought down when Adrian Harkrigs II infiltrated the facility and destroyed it. Being one of the main operating centers of Jolten Ur in Sweden, and actually named after a branch company, Harkrigs targeted it in order to stop another operation the company was performing. During the sabotage, Harkrigs discovered young Poppy. In the midst of battle, Adrian released toxins in the ventilation system to take out the majority of the security, and as he waited, he stayed in the laboratory. There, the child Poppy was sitting calmly inside her observation room. Harkrigs accidentally opened the gate and let the previously filtered air be contaminated by the toxins, and for a moment, he thought that Poppy was dead as she tumbled to the floor. But to his surprise, after thirty seconds she sat back up coughing. Discovering Poppy's origins through the files in the laboratory, he took her with him as he left the facility after destroying all he could, including the research and half the building itself. In the slums, Poppy grew up with Harkrigs and came to know him as her father. As soon as she hit 11, she was rational enough to accept the fact that she was created in a laboratory as the clone of another girl, something Harkrigs told her a couple days after her birthday, since he figured that she deserved to know where she came from, something he tried to avoid mentioning before that. Poppy trained as a mercenary with Harkrigs, and when she hit 15, she was already doing mission with her father, mainly providing ranged support with a sniper rifle, a position she came to know very well and eventually become her main role during missions. At the age of 21, Poppy and Harkrigs founded the guild Dayhawks, in honor to the past guild of her father, and the legendary savior birds of the poor. Living in the slums affected Poppy's view of life, and she grew to be somewhat similar to her father, the man she admires the most. Personality Poppy is a calm yet optimistic young woman, though some times she enjoys throwing out cynical comments. A personality affected by her living circumstances and daily missions involving assassination and sabotage. She enjoys sharing a meal with her father, since they both see it as a moment when they sit down, take a breath and discuss daily matters. She respects his actions and feels like there is much to learn from someone like him. Poppy is very serious when preparing her rifle before a mission, mainly because she does not want to miss a single shot, and also because she can't afford failure. She likes the heat of action, but does not excel in melee combat, albeit being properly trained in both hand to hand fighting and handguns. She does not have much experience with other firearms. When not in the job, she prefers to either listen to music or train. By training she does exercises such as the typical push-ups or stamina training, but also precision exercises with her rifle and her favorite being decision making, which involves her father setting situations and playing it out, and see if she makes the right decision. She often takes great risks, something Harkrigs is not very fond of. Powers & Abilities Poppy does not have activated Hive Genes, nor does she appear to even possess them, since she is a modified clone, not just human. Her genetic stability may also negate the Hive Mutation, hence rendering her unable to develop special powers. However, she does have inherent better reaction times and a regenerative trait that lets her adapt to poisons and gradually recover from wounds, but it takes some time.Category:Characters